kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimori vs. Yomi and Yoki
Yoshimori vs. Yomi and Yoki is the battle between Kekkaishi, Yoshimori Sumimura, and the demon Tamer Yomi Kasuga and her Oni. Prologue After drugging him, Yomi traps Yoshimori inside Yoki's back. However, he overhears the conversation between Yomi and Tokine during their fight, where Yomi uses crude words against Tokine's father. He wakes up, unties himself and breaks out of Yoki's back. He destroys his leg, leading Yoki to loose his balance, thus, saving Tokine. Yoshimori then asks Yomi to take back her words, as Tokine's father fought to protect the people he loved. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 10 Page 17 Battle Yoshimori orders Yomi to apologize to Tokine and then leave Karasumori. Instead, Yoki attacks with his tail, and Yoshimori takes cover behind a tree. Tokine uses the distraction to escape and reunite with Yoshimori, where she realizes that she has used up too much strength, and must depend on Yoshimori. She tells him that while Yoki's tail is fast, his body is slow. Yoshimori is to attack Yoki, while Tokine handles Yomi. Yoki regenerates his damaged leg in seconds, and Yomi is amazed at how much Karasumori has boosted his power. Yoshimori re-emerges to challenge Yoki, dodging his tail's attacks and destroying his hand. However, Yoki regenerates his hand at once, surprising Yoshimori as well. He destroys Yoki's legs, causing him to topple backward. Yomi falls off of Yoki's shoulder and into a tree, where Tokine grabs her and holds her hostage with a kunai. Tokine orders Yomi to command Yoki to leave. However, Yoki quickly finds them and takes Yomi back. Yoshimori again orders them to leave, but Yomi refuses because her bond with Yoki has made her realize how much the insults from others have hurt both him and her. Yomi's determination to seize Karasumori triggers a change in Yoki, and he grows a multiple tails. Yoshimori is stunned as Yoki begins to rapidly evolve, decreasing his body's size while increasing his strength and speed. Yoki suddenly decides that he no longer needs Yomi, shatters their contract ring, and tosses her away. Yoshimori catches her before she can hit the ground, and warns Yomi that her voice can no longer reach Yoki. Yomi can only watch helplessly as Yoki continues to grow stronger. Yoshimori prepares to face Yoki in combat again, but Yomi tries to hold him back, telling him not to get in Yoki's way. Yoshimori says he can't leave things as they are, but promises not to kill Yoki, since he is important to Yomi. Yomi is stunned by his kindness, and quickly claims she doesn't need sympathy. Yoshimori tries to surround Yoki with a Kekkai, but Yoki's evolution has made his body more compact and greatly increased his speed, allowing him to dodge the Kekkai easily. Yoki himself is amazed by his new body's abilities and begins to run wild, attacking the school grounds. Yoki confronts Yoshimori, pleased that Karasumori has even provided him with a worthy opponent. Yoki attacks, and Yoshimori defends himself with a Kekkai. Yomi tells Yoki to use the boulder she placed paper charms on, which can nullify Kekkai. The rock shatters the Kekkai, and Yoshimori barely dodges it. Yoki comments that only weaklings use such shortcuts, and Yomi decides that Yoki no longer needs her help. Yoshimori dares Yoki to break a Kekkai with his own power, and Yoki begins to pummel it. Yoshimori surrounds Yoki's body with a Kekkai, leaving only his head exposed. Yoki tries to break free, and begins transforming as he draws on more of Karasumori's power. Suddenly, Yoki's left arm falls off, and Tokine realizes that evolving too rapidly has pushed his body to its limits. Aftermath Hakudo and Odo, members of Night Troop of The Shadow Organization arrive in Karasumori along with Tokiko Yukimura and Shigemori Sumimura. Yoki is sliced in half by Hakudo's Moon Blade. Yoki begins to regenerate, so Hakudo throws more Moon Blades at him. Yomi begs him to stop and breaks down as memories of the old Yoki flash before her eyes. Odo produces a giant fireball and launches it at Yoki, resulting in an enormous explosion. Tokine, Tokiko, and Shigemori contain and collect the burning remains with Tenketsu. Yoshimori spots something in the debris and grabs it. Before Yomi is taken away, Yoshimori gives her a portion of Yoki's horn that he managed to save. Suddenly, the horn splits open, and a tiny Yoki emerges. Yoshimori notes that Yoki won't get any bigger or have any power, but Yomi is thankful that he survived. Yomi admits that she hated Tokine's father, but only because he reminded her of herself: though weak, they both fought desperately to protect something precious to them. Tokine says she is thankful that her father fought on her behalf. As thanks, Yomi tells Tokine where to find the shakujo that she stole earlier. Tokine thanks Yoshimori for helping out, which makes him happy. The Kekkaishi begin to clean up the damage to Karasumori together. Powers and Abilities (Ayakashi) *'Fast Tail Movement': Yoki has a very long, fast tail that he uses like a whip or a spear, and it can be very hard to dodge. *'Oni Strength': Though Yoki is not very strong for an oni, his enormous size still allows him to put a great deal of force behind his blows. *'Regeneration': Yoki has the natural ability to regenerate his body after suffering damage, including lost limbs and the majority of his body at once, if necessary. The power of Karasumori temporarily boosts this ability, so that he recovers in seconds. *'Multiple Tails': While normally Yoki has only one tail, due to the influence of Karasumori's power, he was able to grow multiple tails. *'Increased Speed and Compact Body': Yoki judges that his main weakness is lack of speed, and uses the power of Karasumori to streamline his body so that speed becomes his greatest strength. Trivia *Yomi drugged Yoshimori to use him as a hostage. However, he was able to fight off the effects of the drug and recovered much sooner, much to Yomi's surprise. *When Yomi fell from the Yoki's back and was captured by Tokine, Yoki was able to find her quite easily. Yomi reveals that she doesn't need words to communicate with Yoki, due to the contract ring that strengthens their bond. Anime and Manga difference References Category:Battles